pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
MINECRAFT EPIC
MINECRAFT EPIC, also known as Minecraft The Series or Gaming Week, is a YouTube series featuring PewDiePie playing the sandbox video game Minecraft. Since its release, the series has received lots of popularity and most of his new videos are ranked as #1 on Gaming. Overview The Minecraft world in which the series takes place in is titled Broland. With 34 canonical episodes taking place in Broland, the series has gained over 280 million views on YouTube. Throughout his Minecraft lets play, he becomes increasingly more hooked to the game, and soon dedicates Gaming Week to Minecraft. Upon first spawning in Broland, Pewds' fighting skills are ineffective and he proceeds to die a lot. But eventually he becomes fully equipepd with diamond armor and fully enchanted diamond sword,and is a skillul redstone engineer, successfully completes multiple raids and has now killed many bosses (Elder Guardian, Wither, PewDiePie Boss, Ender Dragon, Boss Feigi) He has built various structures in Broland such as The IKEA Tower, Giant Meatball, Water Sheep Church, Japanese summer house, Joergen Statue. Also, he has befriended many characters including his dog Sven, horse Joergen, Dinnerbone, Water Sheep, parrots IKEA Bird and Klaus, and pig PeePee PooPoo. Dinnerbone is so far the longest surviving member of the Broland Gang. Several times per week Pewds releases "non-canon" spinoffs with other bloggers, like Marzia, Jacksepticeye or CinnamonToastKen and a live-stream with Jack Black , as well as Minecraft hunger games with James Charles. In late October, he stated in one of his Reddit videos that he lost his Minecraft Save file and he had to use a backup one, is unknown when this backup file is set in, so he may reincarnate characters going back in time. On November 1, 2019, PewDiePie opened up on of his Reddit reviews as a trip in Canada, and he announces that he had been making the same videos and wanted to make Minecraft videos. Episodes Ender Dragon Saga Season One # Minecraft Part 1 # Im actually having... FUN? In MINECRAFT (hacked) - Part 2 # Minecraft is scary!!! # I LOST my horse in Minecraft (REAL TEARS) # I slept in the Nether in Minecraft.. # I found an EPIC treassure in Minecraft # I found a DOG in Minecraft!!! # I got RAIDED in Minecraft!!! # My minecraft Dog is TRAPPED underwater (HELP ME!!!) # Saving my Minecraft Dog At ALL COSTS! # I FOUND an OCEAN TEMPLE in Minecraft! (epic) # I found a Nether Castle in Minecraft! # DONT Name Change your Horse in Minecraft to this... # My Minecraft Sheep is Cancelled # Raiding a Woodland Mansion in Minecraft # I built a GIANT MEATBALL in Minecraft (emotional) # I found an Ikea Bird in Minecraft! # I found the END of Minecraft! # Goodbye my Minecraft horse.. # I've made a HUGE mistake in Minecraft # I did an Oopsie in Minecraft # Why Are 96,000,000 Pigs in my Minecraft? # I found AMAZING loot from FISHING in Minecraft! # I found the LIGHTNING TRIDENT in Minecraft! # I summoned The Wither Boss in Minecraft # I found a PewDiePie Boss in Minecraft! (Real) # I tame a Fox in Minecraft (very cute) # The UNTHINKABLE happened in Minecraft # Married in Minecraft Epicly # I challenge the Ender Dragon in Minecraft (Ending) Category:Content